S S Georgie and Billy
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: What if Bill was there from the beginning? One-shot, I own nothing. Spoilers for 2017 movie!


"B-be careful." Spoke Bill into the talkie, his little brother in turn smiling and waving before venturing off.

This would be Georgie's first time going solo and that fact honestly had him terrified. Their parents never seemed to care if their only kids went out in the middle of a rainstorm to play, let alone a six-year old.

"S-shit!" declares Bill, preteen bundling and zipping into his light blue jacket before heading out the door.

Cold winds and rain droplets smacked his face, immediately chilling Bill to the bone, he could feel a cough bubbling up from his dry, scratchy throat.

"G-Georgie!" No rambunctious laughter is heard, nor are there any sloshing footsteps signaling an approach "Georgie!"

Bill continued to trek past the construction, now at a two way route, Georgie and himself would always take the right ... But something told Bill he needed to go to the left.

And that's exactly what he did, this road was unknown to him, he'd never had any need to go down this way "Y-you had b-better be here, G-Georgie"

The teen's soon blinded by tiny ice droplets, Bill was seconds away from turning back when he caught sight of his little brother's trademark bright yellow coat.

The kid was hunched down on his knees in front of a sewer drain "He m-must have lost h-her." Speaks Bill in relation to the paper boat he'd made.

Georgie appeared to be laughing, was he talking to himself? Even Bill had to admit that was a whole new level of weird "Hey!"

Georgie's voice grew quiet, his brother's stance stiffening as the child slowly backed away, as if afraid.

Bill quickened his haste, now only a few feet away from his brother, Georgie was now tentatively reaching with his right arm into the sewer. "Georgie, s-stop!"

Georgie went to pull his arm away, but his new friend Pennywise bit with rows of razor sharp teeth jutting out. The six-year old screamed in fear and pain, yanking out of the clowns grip as he begins to crawl away "Billy!"

Bill watched as Georgie crawled, eyes widening upon sight of his brother ... or more importantly the child's now missing arm "Georgie! I'm coming!"

Georgie looks to his elder brother in relief, Bill was there! He would save him from the clown "Help me! Please, Billy, it hurts!"

Bill takes Georgie into his arms, narrowly pulling his brother from a stretching hand, intent on pulling the child into the sewer "A-are y-you ok?"

The red crimson dripped from the open wound, Georgie no longer had an arm "Th-there's so -much b-b-blood!"

Georgie clings to Bill with everything he had, tears rushing down his face "He said he was my friend, that he'd give my boat back, Billy!"

The elder rips his soaked jacket from his frame, tying it tightly over Georgie's wound, from his peripheral he could see an elderly woman phoning the police.

"I'm sorry, Billy! Pennywise said I could have her back ... Please don't kill me!" Cries Georgie

"I'm not g-gonnna kill y-you, Georgie." Bill turns to face his brother in confusion, what was Georgie talking about? "W-who's Penny-Pennywise, Georgie?"

"The clown! Pennywise, the circus got blown away done there!" Cries Georgie "I wanna go home, Billy!"

Bill's eyes slowly avert from the watery canal, pulling his younger brother to his shaky feet, he wasn't sure what to believe, he'd never seen Georgie this scared.

"The c-cops are on t-the way, Georgie." stutters Bill

Georgie continued to cry, Bill tried his very best to keep the child calm, keeping his blue eyes far away from the wound "Ju-just look at me, G-Georgie"

The six-year old turned his back to the sewers, eyes watching Bill's intently "Was he going to eat me? Why would Pennywise hurt me, Billy?"

"No ones g-going to eat y-you" Bill ruffles the boy's dirty blonde hair "You-you're safe n-now."

The two brothers turn upon sight of a lone, red ballon seemingly floating just outside of the sewers, faint circus music can also be heard.

"Billy?" Questions Georgie, the child staring into the leering darkness, two glowing eyes looking back "Billy! It's him!"

Bill remains frozen, Georgie attempts frantically tugging the elder away "We gotta get away from him, Billy! He'll hurt you too!"

Bill stills his brother with one hand, the sounds of the pelting rain drowned out the boy's heavy breathing.

The ballon blows in the wind, teetering as no weight is being used to hold the string in place, slowly turning round and round.

"Billy!" Screams Georgie, he couldn't seem to snap his brother out of it, Pennywise must have done something "Leave my brother alone!"

"This your bestest brother, Georgie?" Pennywise laughs, arm reaching out to grasp a hold of the frozen boy's ankle "Time to float"

"NO!" Echoes Georgie, the young boy kicking away the menacing hand, only for the gloved appendage to take hold of his own right foot "BILLY!"

Bill's mouth drops open, the shock of the previous events suddenly forgotten as he returns to complete awareness "Georgie!"

Georgie clings to the wet pavement, the clown slowly pulling him backwards "Help, Billy!"

Bill grabs his flailing brother's only arm, tugging with all his strength against the deranged clown "Hang o-on to m-me!"

Georgie's fingers curled tighter around his brother's, tears cascade down plump cheeks as the pain of being ripped in two intensifies "I can't, Billy! It hurts!"

Bill's blue eyes widen, clown sneering as he pulls the boy closer "Come join the clowns, Georgie."

"L-let him go!" Orders Bill, the rain water weakened the elder brother's hold, the six-year olds tiny fingers slipping from his grasp "GEORGIE!"

Hand scrabbled across the cold concrete, finger nails digging into the loose gravel as Georgie Denbrough is forcefully pulled into the dark abyss "BILLY!"

Bill lunged forward, the teen narrowly missing his screaming brother's hand "No ... NO, GEORGIE!"

...

Bill's body shook, fists clenched against his little brother's yellow coat, he'd risked everything to save Georgie.

Just as Richie had said, he'd forced them to walk through shitty water, took his friends to a crack house, risked all of their lives in pursuit of the killer clown who had undoubtedly savagely murdered his little brother.

Beverly was the first to console him, if only the red head had known he'd left her floating, instead of saving the girl he was slowly falling for ... He'd chased after Georgie's apparition.

Richie and Stanley follow, he'd almost lost them both to Pennywise, yet he still remained unyielding in their plights and fears.

He'd had to convince Stanley to come and Richie he'd hit to the ground.

Eddie is next, the young boy takes his friend into a deep embrace on his right side, muck and filth dripping from his face from where the clown drenched him earlier.

He'd gotten Eddie's arm broken when the three had been separated in the house earlier.

Bill wasn't sure if Ben and Mike appeared as well, he'd gotten Ben's stomach slashed and Mike attacked by Henry Bower.

Yet all he could think about was Georgie, hands clench around the coat as the facade crumbles.

All Bill's pent up rage and fears come pouring out at the reality of the situation, his friends had always known the truth, yet they all remained loyal in helping him bring his brother home.

Bill honestly couldn't blame them at first for being suspicious, no one had believed him when he'd told his story to the police that fateful day, the woman renounced her claim and Bill was taken back home.

His parents questioned him, but came to the conclusion that Georgie had somehow fallen into the sewers and Bill was delirious from his fever, seeing the clown was a hallucination to deal with the grief.

His friends took some convincing as well, none believed until they too saw the murderous clown themselves. After that, Bill and the now pronounced Losers Club began their crusade.

Pennywise was dead, but Bill wasn't going to take any chances, Georgie was gone, but who's to say in twenty seven years that another young brother won't be taken?

Tears danced down his pale cheeks as the dam broke, head hanging down into the jacket, Georgie's scent was still there ... The last remnants of his little brother.

...

Something had to be done, his friends were all leaving, going their separate ways.

It was now or never, Bill stood proudly before the Losers, the sharp piece of glass fisted tightly in his hand.

His friends agreed, they'd all stood, each taking the blood pact to someday return to Derry, Maine at any sign of IT returning.

Bill cut each of his friends palms, the kids taking the others hand in a circle before all hugging goodbye.

Deep down they all knew this wasn't farewell, in twenty seven years they'd all reunite once again and do battle with the demonic clown.

Bill was the last to leave, he'd stood there long after Beverly had kissed him back, hand reaching into his pocket to grab a folded up piece of paper.

Soon enough the boats made, waxed and now signed **_"S.S Georgie and Billy"_**

Bill glides the paper into the water, she caught steam quickly, taking off into the unknown.

This tribute felt right, his brother loved to splash around in pursuit of the paper, now his spirit can re-live the fun.

Only this time, Billy would be there too, it was Bill and Georgie against the world, even death couldn't separate the Denbrough brother's.

"Goodbye, Georgie." Only it wasn't the end, Bill would avenge his brother, Pennywise would never harm another child ever again. He'd make sure of it.

 **So I'm not entirely sure where this came from, I absolutely loved the movie and I let my writing take me here, hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
